Moonlight Serenade
by Suyami
Summary: A DracoHermione fic, where Hermione signs up for a music class after finding out she has a voice unparalleled by all. Guess who her partner in the class just happens to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Serenade**

**Chapter 1:**

_All standard disclaimers apply._

Hermione walked through the doors of her last class, rushing to get to Professor McGonagall before the teachers next class. "Professor!" cried the brunette as she waved at the Head of her house.

"Miss Granger?" said the Professor smartly, her beady eyes looking through her spectacles at the student before her, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Professor, I was just wondering if you had the time and location of the new class I enrolled in?" muttered Hermione, self-consciously tucking a wayward strand of her bushy hair behind her ear.

McGonagall shuffled the pieces of parchment in front of her, searching for the sheet that had the information Hermione needed. "Ah, here it is," said the Professor, handing over the sheet of parchment. "And Hermione?" McGonagall called after the retreating figure, "Don't be discouraged by anything on that sheet…. Talent such as yours should not go to waste." finished the Professor, dismissing the young woman with a wave of her hand.

Hermione walked slowly to the Great Hall, the sheet of parchment stowed away in one of her books, to be inspected later. The words of her Head had already faded from her mind, as step by step she got closer to her meal.

"So, 'Mione," said Harry, his eyes boring into Hermione's, "What's this new class you're taking?"

"Oh, you'll see." said the young woman mysteriously, her hand casually brushing over her hair. The brunette was trying to keep her class a surprise, for if her friends knew, she thought they wouldn't believe her. Nobody would.

Hermione averted her eyes from Ron stuffing his face with roast partridge, focusing on some other object less disgusting. Her eyes were drawn instead to Malfoy, a few tables away where he ate with his cronies. With a shock that her heart felt, she realized that the little boy she, Ron and Harry had made fun of was gone. The person she was ogling was no boy, but a man through and through. His hair had grown, brushing his eyebrows, where it flipped at the side. His shoulders were considerably bigger, and she thought she could see a six pack from the gap in his robes.

Then, as if her gaze drew it, Malfoy's eyes snapped to hers, the gray in them lightening as a smirk lit upon his face. Hermione quickly averted her eyes, but she hoped that Malfoy wouldn't see anything in her face that wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

Hermione went back to her rooms, shutting the door to her private quarters. The privileges that came with being Head Girl were not many, but they were useful. She ignored the little voice in her head that told her that Malfoy was just next door, and put on the slip that she slept in. With a sigh, she slipped into the chair next to her desk and took out her books, getting ready for her homework and some studying. With a start, she saw the leaf of parchment slipped haphazardly between the pages of her Potions book, and pulled it out, remembering her new class. The brunette smoothed out the crumpled parchment, and read the neat print.

Hermione shook her head, hoping to clear out whatever sight disorder she had that had made her read that _Draco Malfoy_ was her partner for her new class. But when the young woman reread the type, it still said the same name. Then, McGonagall's words rang through her head yet again:

"_Don't be discouraged by anything on that sheet…. Talent such as yours should not go to waste."_

Hermione groaned and held her aching temples in her hands, her brain throbbing. She had thought that this new class would bring her freedom from her peers, and thought that _nobody_ would share this particular interest with her. She couldn't even picture him in that class…… With a sigh, the tired young woman stumbled out of her chair and tumbled into her bed, deciding that her homework and studies could wait for the following morning.

* * *

A/N: Well. This was kind of a spur of the moment fic, as I have been into D/HR lately. I hope you like it, and hopefully you will R+R. Please do. It'll help me write another chap. tomorrow.

Su-Su


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight Serenade**

**Chapter 2:**

_Standard disclaimers apply; I don't own these people…… JKR does._

The sun shone on the sleeping face of Hermione Granger, illuminating the disheveled hair, her slip that had ridden up in the middle of the night, and the expression of sleepy peacefulness. Hermione's eyes protested the light, and she squinted at the sunlight, although the breeze that was carried in through the open window brought in the fresh floral scent of-

_What?_ thought the confused Head Girl, her hands going out to swipe the sleep out of her tired eyes. _Opened window…._

An owl was perched next to her bed, one of those elf owls that could barely hold a package. This one was panting in exhaustion, all from lugging a letter for Hermione. The young woman patted the owl on the head, giving it a little treat from the jar on her dresser. Then, as the owl took off and left, Hermione picked up the letter, breaking the seal quickly and efficiently. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your classes have been cancelled for the day, in favor of your new class. Your current classes paled in importance to this one, so for today, you will spend the day with your partner, Draco. No other students have signed up for this class, so you will have to bear with each other. Your teacher is Professor Finn, new this year. I assure you that she is quite competent in the field that this class covers. However, she will only be tutoring you for a short span of your elongated class, the rest will be just you and Draco. Hopefully you will be able to put aside any differences that you have, and remember the passion that inspired you to take this class._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione's jaw dropped at the letter, for behind the fancy words were implied threats and assumptions that she couldn't get along with Malfoy. Of course she could get along with Malfoy…… _Oh, who am I kidding, of course I can't get along with the bastard..._ thought Hermione realistically, hoping that she would be able to hold on to some shred of patience around the young man.

With a sleepiness that was bone deep, the brunette finished off her homework as fast as possible, then got up, dressed, and left her dorm.

* * *

The door to her new class stank of wood varnish, and the number 191 was newly painted in gold lettering. Hermione gingerly touched the handle, turning it slowly, wand at the ready if the coating of metal was new, too. Luckily, it was not, so her wand was unneeded. However, Hermione forgot about anything else as her gaze centered on the newly built wing, taking in everything.

The ceiling looked like it had spiked plaster shooting out of it, but in reality, it was only to focus, refine, and echo the sound that would come from the stage. And what a stage it was! Marble, instead of wood, was the base, an orchestra pit in front, with beautiful red velvet curtains. Hermione soaked up the beautiful room, letting the scent that only something new could give off seep into her, reviving her. The young woman tossed her book bag into a chair in the audience, her mind still whirling from the sight. Her shoes made no sound on the red carpet, and her fingers brushed alongside the plush chairs, making sure that this wasn't a dream.

When Hermione had made her way to the stage, she jumped up, the sound of her shoes hitting the marble echoing across the room. From where she was positioned Hermione could see a practice room, complete with a Muggle recording system. The brunette stood up, making her way to center stage, blinking at the auto spotlight that shone on her. She took out her wand, and tapped her throat, reciting a quick spell. In a few moments the opening bars of one of Hermione's favorite songs from a Muggle musical was wafting from the rafters.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, and with an intake that came from her belly, began to sing.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
FIve hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure-- measure a year?  
In daylights-- in sunsets  
In midnights-- in cups of coffee  
In inches-- in miles  
In laughter-- in strife  
In-- five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

Hermione waited a second, listening to the haunting echoes of her voice swelling through the auditorium. Her voice was a talent she had only recently discovered, but she knew it was beautiful, and enjoyed singing. And with that, Hermione found the beat again, and began the solo:

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

The young woman took a breath, ready to start again, when a male voice joined in, singing the next solo, meant for a male part:

In truths that she learned  
Or times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died

Hermione, getting over her shock at the unexpected newcomer, got even more of a shock when she realized that it was Malfoy singing the part, his sweet voice echoing through the room. _I'll show him….._ thought Hermione grimly, opening her mouth to join him in song.

_It's time now-- to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love _

Hermione let the last note die, waiting for Malfoy to stop. Then, with her head raised back and her hands splayed out for the high note, she sang the last bar, holding it out.

Measure, measure your life in love

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

Hermione ended the song, her gaze drawn to Malfoy's irresistibly. "I've never heard such atrocious singing." said Hermione sassily, lying through her teeth. Listening to Malfoy's voice was like listening to angels; his sweet tenor still reverberated through her bones. His voice called to her with forbidden temptation, raising her voice to its best.

Malfoy's eyes glinted, no longer gray, but hard and cold as steel. "Who gave you the idea that you could sign up for a singing class, Granger? My grandfather's dog could sing better than you." said Draco with a smirk.

"At least I sound like my gender's supposed to." retorted Hermione, knowing that that particular barb would hurt.

"We'll see." said Malfoy simply, not showing any emotion other than satisfaction.

"We'll see….."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I need to go do my science homework…. Anybody know the kinematics of freestyle? Bleah. Anyhow, thanks for updating, guys, you know I lurve you……. I blow kisses to all of you.

Su-Su

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight Serenade: **

**Chapter 3 **

_All standard disclaimers apply….. _

"Students?"

Hermione and Malfoy wheeled around in unison to glare at the person who had interrupted their little spat. It appeared to be a professor, so Hermione guessed that she was their teacher, Professor Finn.

"Professor Finn," she said, and held out her hand, "My name is Hermione Granger."

She saw Malfoy give her a look of disgust, but chose to ignore it. If he felt like being an ass, that was his problem.

"Oh," said Professor Finn, shaking her hand, "how nice to meet you, child." She turned around absentmindedly and stuck out a hand to the anti-social Slytherin. "You must be Mr. Malfoy," she said cheerily, "I've heard about your magnificent singing voice. Tenor, am I right?"

Malfoy's cheeks colored slightly as he shook her hand, nodding. "I've always been told that my voice is especially fine." he drawled, glancing at Hermione.

"I guess, though it's not very gender appropriate…" breathed Hermione, more to herself than to Malfoy. She saw his glance shift to her for a second, and smiled as it narrowed. It was always such a thrill to annoy Malfoy; mostly because it was so easy. It had nothing to do with the fact that his attractiveness doubled (at least) when his eyes narrowed like that.

"And Hermione Granger… You're rather new to singing, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded, nervously fingering her hair with her right hand. She saw Malfoy sneer at her, and she almost stuck her tongue out, but at the last moment, decided it would look immature of her.

"Well, from the dulcet tones of your voice that I heard outside, I'm sure you'll do fine. I've heard great things about you… And together! Both of you!" At this, Professor Finn clasped her hands to her voluptuous bosom, staring off into space. "Oh! The possibilities!"

Hermione stared at the woman, not sure what she should do. She glanced at Malfoy, who was equally dumbfounded. What kind of rubbish was this woman talking about?

"Um…" said Hermione, "I think we should focus on just singing for now…"

"Oh, of course, my dear child," said Professor Finn, fluttering her hands at both of them. "Now, go up on that marvelous stage and warm up while I go get those old songbooks… Oh, its been so long since we've used them!"

Hermione watched as Professor Finn tottered off, mumbling to herself. She looked around for a piano, and saw one off in the corner. She was about to run over to it to begin some scales for the harmony, but Malfoy beat her to it.

"Granger, I doubt you can play piano. Allow me." he said, shoving her away with his alarmingly long hands. Hermione rubbed her shoulder where he had shoved her, alarmed at the warmth that had emanated from him. _I always thought his hands would be cold…_

She shrugged the feeling off and went up to the stage. It had gotten colder in the classroom, and the fact that the stage was mostly cold stone wasn't helping her get any warmer.

"Come on, Malfoy, give me a note already!" she yelled, losing her patience. She could practically sense him rolling his eyes, but luckily, the notes came afterward.

_C Minor, _she thought to herself, and opened her mouth to sing. After a few minutes of scales, she paused, catching her breath.

"Is Professor Finn back?" she asked.

"No," said Malfoy, "We should probably start a song or something… Here, I'll pick something, and you sing it. You up to it, Granger?" He sneered at her, but she could sense the amusement behind his facial features.

"I can do anything you can do," said Hermione, suppressing the childish urge to add 'better'.

He nodded, and turned back to the piano.

The opening bars of a familiar song filled the air, encircling Hermione in a haze of music. It was a song from a different Muggle musical, this time. Hermione had read the book, and then seen the musical… She found herself wondering how Malfoy knew all the lyrics to the songs, or knew the songs, for that matter, but she cancelled it out when her cue came.

_"Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me to tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying here beside you  
With you wanting me!_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine." 

Hermione paused for a breath, wondering if she would have to sing the male part as well. However, as she was about to come in again, Malfoy's voice came in for the man's part, washing over her in a beautiful cacophony of sound as it blended in with the marvelous piano.

_"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
through different eyes  
Somehow i've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell._ "

He paused, and she took a breath to join in with him in the final bit of the song.

_"Every moment as long as mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
say there's no future  
for us as a pair  
and though I may know  
I don't care!_

Just for this moment  
As long as your mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you-oo  
as long as you're mine!"

They both stopped, breathing heavily. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, wondering if they were going to continue into the spoken part. He answered her by speaking the last bit of the bittersweet song:

"What is it?" he said, turning from the piano to look into her eyes, grey meeting brown.

"It's just... for the first time, I feel..." she paused, her eyes still locked on Malfoy's.

"Wicked…"

Hermione gazed back at Malfoy; the song was over, why wasn't he looking away? Finally, she couldn't take it any more, she turned away, catching her breath. _Why is my heart racing? Why am I out of breath? It wasn't that hard…_

Luckily Hermione was saved from an awkward conversation, for Professor Finn chose that moment to burst in, shouting, "I found the songbooks!"

She closed her eyes, listening for the disappearing echoes of the piano.

* * *

A/N: Well. Sorry, sorry, sorry that it took so long to update…… I was very, very busy, as I've said in my other fics (if you read them). So sorry. Well, hope this was enough… I'll update soon, don't worry. R+R! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight Serenade Ch. 4 **

_All standard disclaimers apply. _

Professor Finn made her way up to the stage, ignoring the silent friction between Malfoy and Hermione. "Oh, children, I heard your voices from in the hallway… That was a marvelous song!" she said.

Hermione found herself nodding. _Anything to distract myself from looking at him…_ She shook herself, walking over to sit on the edge of the stage. "Professor Finn?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"What songs will we be singing? In general, of course." Seeing Finn's confused face, she hurried to explain. "Like, will we be singing ballads? Hymns? Rock?" She paused, waiting for the professor to answer her.

"Oh," she said, "None of that, sweet. The Headmaster has specifically asked that this class sing love songs!"

Hermione winced, glancing at Malfoy. He seemed equally disturbed by this turn of events, his face turning an unattractive shade of green. Hermione would have smiled had the cause been any less serious.

"Now, now, no arguing, duckies. I found this song in the back of the room, but it was such a good one that I couldn't resist… Apparently it's from a children's movie; something about toys. Well, since this isn't a duet, I thought Mr. Malfoy would play the piano for it, and Ms. Granger would sing. Is that all right?" she said breathlessly, her large eyes peering at them.

Hermione nodded, glancing at Malfoy. He seemed to be at ease, though when he looked at the music, she could have sworn there was a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"Oh, and Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione looked up from the music she had just been handed.

"If you would change the "he" to "she" in this song, that would be great. Unless you think otherwise…"

She heard Malfoy laughing, and shot him a glare. "No, I guess you're right." She got up languidly, walking to center stage once more. Her stomach grumbled a little, making her blush.

"Hey, Granger,"

Hermione turned. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He smirked at her, and pointed at the lyrics. "Good luck with this song! I wonder who you'll imagine as the one who loved you… Potter? Or Weasel?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, walking over to where Draco sat at the piano. "Maybe I will," she lied. "You know, neither of them are bad looking!"

Was it her imagination, or did his eyes harden? No, she must have imagined it. Malfoy didn't get jealous. Unless…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor Finn telling them to get started. She squared her shoulders and walked back towards center stage, checking twice to make sure her wand was safely inside of her robes. With Malfoy, who knew what would happen?

She looked at the lyrics, catching the word "love" more than 10 times. Her eyes closed, and she prayed for patience. If singing about love was what she had to do to be able to sing, she would do it.

Even if it was with Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath from her diaphragm, getting ready to sing. She glanced at Malfoy, and saw his graceful fingers hovering over the piano. She nodded at him, and he started the opening notes. _When did he learn to play like that? _she found herself wondering. Then, it was her turn to sing.

_"When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when I was sad,  
He was there to dry my tears  
And when he was happy,  
So was I  
When he loved me" _

Hermione paused, thinking back on her childhood. She had loved this song… A glance from Malfoy brought her back to the present, and she came in, barely on time;

"Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just he and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

"And when I was lonely,  
He was there to comfort me  
And I knew that he loved me

"So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But he began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When he'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought he'd look my way  
And he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do  
Like he loved me  
When he loved me

"When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

When he loved…" 

Hermione paused, listening to the piano. She listened with her heart, and waited for the right moment.

"_me…" _

She let the note die out as she listened to the dying chords of the piano. A clapping was heard from the hallway, and she looked up to see Harry, grinning and clapping.

"Harry!" she cried, jumping off the stage and running to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what mysterious class you were taking… Blimey, Hermione, you have a great voice!"

She laughed, hugging her friend once more. A cough interrupted her reunion. Professor Finn was regarding them with raised brows, but a smile danced across her face.

"Oh, I'd best let you go," she said, staring up at a clock. "It's past time."

Hermione nodded, and began to walk off with Harry. "Oh!" she exclaimed, stopping. "I forgot my bags. You go on without me." Without leaving the young wizard any time to protest, she ran back inside the classroom.

"Back from your snog-fest so soon?" said Malfoy, looking up at her from where he collected his music.

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy." she snapped, looking for her bag.

"Looking for this?" he said slyly, dangling her back from his fingers. Hermione glared at him, and held out her hand for it. "Give it, Malfoy." she said. "I have to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wouldn't want to mess up your quality time with Potter!"

"I don't like him, Malfoy."

"Sure you don't." He looked at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Why would I like him?"

Malfoy shrugged; she had him there. "Well, who do you like, then? Weasel?"

"So what if I did?"

Malfoy shrugged once more, and threw her the bag. "Never you mind, Granger."

Hermione caught the bag, and stared at him in shock. She shook her head and turned to leave. "Oh, my music…"

She turned back and went to the piano to pick up her music. Malfoy reached it before she could, and handed it to her, his face still as blank as ever. Her hand brushed against his, making her flinch away… but not in fear. His eyes softened, and he didn't break the contact. "Have a nice day."

Hermione stood there in shock, her music still in her hands. Malfoy smirked as he patted her hand, then walked away. Hermione could still feel the imprint of his fingers on her palm, even if they had been touching for mere seconds.

"Uh… yeah, you too…" she said belatedly.

All she got for an answer was a laugh that reverberated through her entire body.

* * *

A/N: Well. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers... I loved all your suggestions for songs, and I plan to use them! Eventually... Heh. Anyhow, sorry for the slow update, I'll try and update faster!! Well, enjoy!

EDIT: I don't own any of the songs I've used. 1. "Seasons of Love", from the musical Rent. 2. "As Long as You're Mine" from the musical Wicked. 3. "When Somebody Loved Me" from Toy Story 2. I don't own them!!

Su-Su


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight Serenade Ch. 5 **

_All standard disclaimers apply. _

_

* * *

_

Hermione and Harry walked to the Great Hall in silence. Hermione pondered on the class, and Harry didn't bring up anything to break the silence.

They reached the Great Hall, still silent. "Hermione, I wanted to say… You have a really nice voice." he said.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Thanks, Harry. That means a lot."

"The only thing I don't understand is why you have to sing with that git."

"Harry…"

Harry shook his hand at her impatiently. "No, I'm serious! He doesn't have a good voice, anyway!"

Hermione looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away. "Maybe he has an 'all right' voice, but still… You shouldn't have to sing with him."

"I don't mind, Harry. He's not half bad when he shuts his mouth."

Harry looked at her like she had grown horns. "Hermione… do you fancy Malfoy?"

Hermione almost tripped over her own feet on their way to the table. "What??" she screamed.

The entire population of Hogwarts turned to stare at her, including Malfoy himself. Hermione blushed violently and waved for them to go back to eating. Most of the students did, grumbling about the strange Head Girl of Gryffindor.

"You heard me, 'Mione." Harry said, smiling. "Here, I'll repeat it." He cleared his throat. "Do you," he said, pointing exaggeratedly at Hermione. "fancy," Here he skipped around, batting his eyelashes. "Malfoy!" He flattened down his hair and grimaced in an ugly caricature of the blond Slytherin.

"Quit it, Harry, you're making a scene!"

Indeed, the students had again turned to see the Boy Who Lived flutter around like a besotted girl.

Hermione sighed and pulled Harry to the two empty seats next to Ron.

"So, what's your class, Hermione?" said Ron, not pausing in his gluttonous consumption.

Hermione stared at him in disgust and edged slightly away from her friend. "Er, nothing, Ron."

Harry poked Ron savagely. "She's got a singing class, Ron. And it's with Malfoy!"

Ron spat out his food and promptly began to choke on a piece of chicken. He turned red very fast, and gargling noises began to emit from his throat. "Ronald…" sighed Hermione.

She pulled out her wand and tapped his throat, saying the appropriate spell. The piece of chicken flew out of his mouth to land in a very surprised Neville's hair. "Sorry Neville," said Hermione.

"You're in a singing class with WHO?" bellowed Ron, loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear. Hermione glanced around them, and sure enough, everyone was looking. Again. Her gaze paused on Malfoy, and she could've sworn that he was grinning his head off.

"You can't be in a class with that git!!" Ron said, a bit quieter.

"Why not?"

"Because…. He'll…. Eat you!" Ron managed to spit out, turning a very becoming shade of purple.

"He'll eat me."

"Yes!!"

Hermione hid her face in her palm, slowly shaking her head. "Ron, Ron, Ron…" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is my class! And I'm good at singing!" She glared at both of them, waiting for them to contradict her.

Ron visibly controlled himself by gripping his fork, which was beginning to bend.

"I can see you're going to be no use at all, so I will leave you here to wallow in your pointless fury." Hermione said. She got up, grabbing a slice of ham to take with her. There was no use missing out on her dinner…

She exited the Great Hall, ignoring the murmurs and whispers that accompanied her. Hermione sighed and made her way up to her rooms.

"Knuts," she said to the portrait, who nodded and opened for her. She climbed in, and sat down on the couch of the common room that she and Malfoy shared.

With her face buried in a pillow, she didn't notice the faint sound of the password being said. The only warning she had of Malfoy coming in was the sound of the portrait being opened.

"Sad, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, her expression a mix of sadness and anger. "Oh, go away, Malfoy." she said, but it had no heart.

"No, I don't think I'll do that."

To her dismay, she heard the sound of well polished shoes making their way towards her couch. Then he sat down next to her.

"What do you want? To torture me emotionally? Make me feel bad?"

Malfoy just looked at her, his icy gray eyes surprisingly vulnerable. "No, I'm just here."

"What do you mean, you're just here?" Hermione shrieked, her eyes widening.

"I'm here, mentally and physically. If you have something to talk about, I will respond appropriately." he drawled, smirking.

Hermione buried her face in the pillow she was holding. "I don't trust you," was her reply, muffled by the pillow.

"Join the club," was his dry response.

They sat in silence, a world of distrust, anger, hurt and repressed emotions sitting between them.

Hermione glanced at him, and found she couldn't look away. Here was a side of Malfoy she had never seen. Here was the boy she had been looking for, hidden inside the shell of his father. Here was the real person, the Draco inside of the Malfoy.

Hermione stared at him, at his blond hair and startlingly clear gray eyes. The silence grew, deepening into something comfortable and healing. She looked to where he was looking, at a portrait of a laughing couple in the snow.

"They look happy," she said softly, not wanting to break the shaky bridge across the gap.

"They have each other." he said simply.

Hermione looked back at the portrait. _I guess sometimes, that's enough. _

* * *

They sat there for a long time, until finally, Hermione's eyelids began to droop. "Time for bed, Granger." said Malfoy, smirking slightly.

Hermione frowned at him and turned away. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at her, sitting on the couch. "Fine, sleep there." he said, smiling at her.

"I think I will."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to sleep here." he said, lying down on the ground beneath the couch.

"What??" she shrieked, looking down at Malfoy.

"You seem to be saying that a lot." he remarked, yawning.

She dragged her vision away from his perfect teeth to settle on his eyes. "Oh, shush."

"I would if you would be quiet so I could go to sleep."

"Fine, I will!" she said, stretching out on the couch.

"There's a good attitude, Granger. Good night, and sleep tight." he said. And with that, his eyes snapped shut.

Hermione stared at him incredulously, unwilling to believe that he could be this obnoxious. "Good night, Malfoy." she said. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the lights, which promptly turned off.

"Oh, and Granger?" he said, his eyes snapping open.

"What, Malfoy?"

"Don't roll over."

* * *

A/N: Heh. I tried to put a little humor in there. Sorry for the slow update, but it took me a while. I was on Turkey Day Break. Love ya!

Su Su


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight Serenade Ch. 6 **

_All standard disclaimers apply._

Draco watched kept his eyes closed until he heard her breathing even out. When he did, he sat up, making sure to make no noise. He quietly went over to his bedroom and took out a blanket, bringing it out into the common room.

How could he leave Granger to wake up in the common room all alone? He sat down on the floor, not ready to go to sleep just yet.

He sat there watching her sleep, silently observing as her chest rose and fell. Her hair was such a lovely color; Draco had never noticed before. It was a rich brown, tinged with gold. His hand reached up of its own accord, hovering over her tussled locks. He tried to restrain himself, but the impulse was too much.

His hand came down to stroke her hair. It was soft, but very full and wavy. He found he liked the feel of it. Draco rubbed a few hairs between his fingers and smiled as Granger slept on.

Draco looked at her face, peaceful and at rest in her sleep. She wasn't a paragon of the usual feminine beauty, but she had a different kind of attractiveness, it was a strong beauty that reflected her personality. He reached out a knuckle to brush away a stray lock of hair.

Draco started when she began to turn, rolling towards the cushions. He withdrew his hand quickly, and waited with bated breath. She didn't wake up, and he let out his breath.

What had he been thinking? Why had he touched her hair? She was a Mudblood, filthy and vile. How could he have even sat next to her? Draco berated himself for even thinking about Granger.

He laid down on his makeshift bed, slowly closing his eyes. He was hot in his shirt and pants, so he got up, swiftly removing the offending items of clothing. Soon, he was down to his boxers and nothing else. He smirked.

_Why not give Granger a surprise when she wakes up? _

He laid back down, falling asleep with a smug little smile on his cheeks.

_Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face… _

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, blinking her eyes in the semi-darkness. That was strange. Why wasn't there light? Wasn't her bedroom door open?

She sat up, and immediately the events of the night before flooded into her brain. "Oh!" she cried, and almost fell off the couch.

Luckily, she stopped herself before she rolled off the couch and onto Malfoy. She glanced down at the Slytherin, her eyes widening when she saw him.

He was splayed out on the ground, wearing only boxers… and nothing else. Hermione blushed when she saw his state of undress, and looked away. She waited for a couple seconds, and then looked back.

_He really is quite beautiful._

Hermione looked at the Head Boy, really looked at him. His eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, and his skin was so pale you could see the blue of the veins on his eyelids. His pale blond hair was still silky smooth across his forehead, neat even in sleep. She could see his perfect mouth, and his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed; he was swallowing.

Hermione leaned closer. His chest was really quite amazing. He had defined upper body muscles; and they looked well shaped. His abs looked as if someone had drawn them on, and they were so… tight. Even his nipples were perfect, dark little circles on his otherwise white chest.

Her gaze drifted to his arms, which were just as muscled as the rest of him. He wasn't bulkily muscled, just attractively so. Malfoy was a very lean person, Hermione noticed.

Hermione's blush grew as her vision drifted south, down to the waistband of his green boxers and below. Her cheeks were bright red by the time her eyes got to his crotch. She was tickled to see that his boxers were checkered. It seemed like a very un-Malfoy thing to have checkered boxers. Her gaze left his boxers and drifted down his legs, down to his very feet.

Having perused his entire body with her eyes, she found she wanted a closer look at his abs. Were they hard? They looked like it, from her vantage point. She leaned closer, forgetting that she was on a couch.

Closer.

Closer.

"Aah!" Hermione screamed as she fell from her couch.

She closed her eyes. Thank God, she had landed on something soft. Her eyes opened, and she found that very annoyed grey eyes were staring back at her.

"Granger, what do you think you're doing?"

Hermione blushed, and she looked down. Her eyes met with a sight that made her blush even more. She had landed directly on top of Malfoy.

Suddenly, her whole body felt like it had lit afire. Her legs had somehow gotten tangled up in Malfoy's, and her palms were splayed on his chest, her fingers grazing his nipples. Her elbows were planted in his abs (they _were_ hard) and her face was buried in his neck.

Hermione quickly got up and off of Malfoy, trying not to land a knee or hand in any bad places. However, in the process, she managed to land a hand on his upper thigh (very upper), his abs (very hard) and his shoulder (it was very warm).

Hermione knew that she could not have been blushing harder than she was at that moment. She sat down next to Malfoy on the floor, who was still lying down with his eyes closed.

"Answer my question, Granger." he said, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Oh, um, well…" she stuttered, not sure how to tell him that she had been so entranced with his body that she had fell on him.

"Yes, Granger?" Yes, he was definitely amused now. His eyes were wide open and a smirk was on his face.

"I fell in my sleep."

"Did you, now."

"Yes," she said stiffly, her face still tomato red.

He just looked at her, smirking widely. Their eyes met and held, and he sat up so that they were sitting right next to each other, their faces inches apart. "You're lying, Granger."

Hermione blushed furiously, and looked away. "No, I'm not."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Before she could react, he had grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his, forcing her to meet his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. Malfoy's eyes searched Hermione's, and Hermione's searched Malfoy's.

Hermione grabbed the hand that was holding her chin, ignoring the little voice that told her 'You're holding Malfoy's hand!!!'.

"Um…." she said, not sure what to say. "Er… Can I feel your hair?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he actually looked surprised. "What?"

"Can I feel your hair?" Hermione figured she couldn't get more embarrassed, so she might as well go for it. She had been puzzling about Malfoy's hair for years now, wondering if it was as soft and fine as it looked.

"If that makes your day, then I guess I don't mind." Malfoy still looked unsure, though, as if he didn't know what he was getting into.

Hermione nodded hesitantly, and reached out a trembling hand. Malfoy closed his eyes and waited.

She gulped, and gathered her confidence. With a fierce exhale, her hand connected with his head.

Hermione's hand trembled slightly as she touched his hair delicately. It was softer than she had thought, more like silk. She began to grow bolder, running her fingers gently through his hair, smoothing his bangs. Malfoy kept his eyes closed throughout her ministrations.

She marveled at the texture as she played with his hair, caressing the sides and back slowly. She tried to keep the fact that Malfoy was half-naked out of her mind, but her gaze switched from his abs to his hair and back again. Finally she stopped, simply resting her hand on the side of his head.

"We should get going." Malfoy said, his voice husky.

Hermione nodded, but she didn't remove her hand.

Malfoy reached up and grabbed her hand. He took her hand and placed it in her lap, patting it.

"Come on, Granger, I think it's time for breakfast." he said teasingly, but it came out as a breathy whisper.

Hermione nodded, still in a half daze. "Yeah…" she said, slowly getting up. "I'll go get changed,"

She walked out of their common room, still pondering over what had just happened. Had she and Malfoy had a 'moment'? Was that good? Was it bad?

She was confused, but she managed to put on new robes and pin on her badge.

She walked back into the common room, holding her tie in her hand. Malfoy was already there, tightening his green Slytherin tie.

"Need help, Granger?" The smirk was back, as was the teasing voice. Whatever the moment had been, it was over.

"Yes, I do." she said, a challenging note in her voice.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and held out a hand for her tie. She gave it to him, letting her hand brush across his. He motioned for her to turn around, and she did so, facing him. He brushed her hair to the side, and slowly hooked the tie around her neck, sliding her closer as he did so. She could feel his breath in her ear as he made sure it wasn't twisted, and she shivered slightly.

Malfoy withdrew, tying the tie in quick motions. "There you go, Granger."

"Thank you, Malfoy." she said, smirking at him. "I know you couldn't resist a chance to help me."

He snorted in derision. "Help you? No, I just wanted to let you know that I can tie a tie better than you."

Hermione laughed. "Come on; let's go to the Great Hall."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and followed her out of their common room. "Fine, let's go."

Hermione patted her book bag, still smiling. Malfoy shouldered his, and stared at her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked suspiciously, walking slightly slower so she could catch up.

"Nothing, I'm just smiling."

"No you're not."

Hermione laughed. "I'm just thinking about how if I tell any of my friends about last night, I will die a terrible death."

Malfoy frowned. "Why will you die a terrible death?"

Hermione grinned. "Because I know that if they're girls, every one of them will be jealous that I got to live out their fantasies."

Hermione laughed out loud, and sped up, leaving Malfoy behind in her wake.

Nothing quite beat annoying Malfoy in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Wow. This was a chapter I enjoyed writing. Remember that Hermione doesn't really like Draco right now, and Draco doesn't like her. They just enjoy annoying each other. They're still not quite friends. And Hermione just appreciates the greatness of said "not quite friends" abs. Heh. I would too, if it were me! XD

Su-Su


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight Serenade Ch. 7 **

_All standard disclaimers apply. _

Hermione hummed to herself as she made her way down the hall. She could've looked back at Malfoy, but she decided that he could suffer for all she cared. After all, he was still the same little ferret. Just... a little bit more approachable. Hermione, against her better judgment, took a glance back. All she saw was the back of his very blond head. His friends had caught up with him, and they were chatting about something or another. She turned away, but not before she saw his head turn slightly to look at her.

Well, maybe not the same ferret. Maybe he was a bit different, maybe a bit more... easy on the eyes. Hermione winced at her own thoughts. 'Easy on the eyes'? She shook her head, and kept walking.

She was thinking about her Ancient Runes quiz when a hand reached out, grabbed her robe, and tugged her violently inside a nearby broom closet. "What the---" She was cut off by a warm hand around her mouth.

"Hermione," said a familiar voice. "Whatever you do... don't scream." Harry looked her in the eyes, and then slowly let go of her mouth. "Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" she practically shrieked at her friend. Normally she would have kept some sense of calm, but this had overstepped her bounds. What was he _doing_? Kidnapping her?

"'Mione," said another voice, this one a bit stiff, "We have some questions for you. Harry?" said Ron, snapping his fingers twice. Harry stood there, staring at Ron blankly. "Harry!" said Ron urgently, "Remember, you were supposed to turn on the lights when I snapped? We've gone over this more than ten times!"

Hermione thought she saw the outline of Harry's head nodding, but she was too angry to care. "What. Is. Going. On." she managed to sputter out. Neither Harry or Ron payed any attention to her; they were both fumbling for their wands.

"Where is it?"

"I think I put mine over here."

"No, idiot, that's the switch for the bloody fan!"

A whirring sound filled the cramped broom closet as the fan was turned on. None of the three teenagers took any time to wonder _why_ there was a fan in a small broom closet, instead focusing on the matter at hand. "Found it!" cried Harry. The room was illuminated by the dim glow of both Harry and Ron's wands.

"Hermione," said Harry, "We've called you here to ask you a few very important questions." He glanced over at Hermione for what was pretty much the first time. He blanched, seeing that her face was bright red, and a glower was fixed on her face.

"Well, to put it bluntly... well... er, we were..." Ron broke off, and straightened his tie nervously. He too had seen his friend's face.

"You fancy Malfoy, don't you, Hermione?" said Harry, staring at her fiercely.

Hermione's patience reached it's end. "You trapped me in a broom closet to ask me if I fancied _Malfoy??_" she hissed, her face color rivaling Ron's hair. "I can't believe it! You bloody idiots, you--"

She was cut off by Ron's hand in front of her face. "Harry, my wand, please?"

"If it's the only way she'll listen, I guess we have to do it."

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ron cried out.

Hermione stiffened, and fell into Harry's waiting arms. Her face was still red, and her eyes glared fiercely into Harry's.

"We've called you to this... well, I guess it's a meeting, what do you think, Harry?"

The young wizard thought for a bit. "I'd say it's more of a confrontation... But we can call it a meeting, if you'd like."

Ron nodded, and began again. "Well, we called this... thing to tell you the real facts about Malfoy. You see, we've gone undercover."

Hermione furrowed her brow, a great accomplishment due to the fact that she was immobilized. What sounded like a groan escaped from her motionless lips.

"It was hard, I'll admit," said Ron regally, "but we have done it. We have found out what Malfoy truly is!"

Harry smiled at Hermione's motionless body, and nodded eagerly. "He's what we'd like to call a Stubborn Tyrannous Uppity Dick-head."

Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking confused. "Do you even know what tyrannous means?" said Harry, a bit incredulous. Ron looked at him, and looked away. "Aw, Ron...you're not serious, right?" groaned Harry. "Good God, don't you ever read? Wait, what am I saying? I shouldn't be asking stupid questions."

Ron, however, was no longer listening to Harry. "Uh, Harry?" he said, looking a bit disturbed.

"What?"

Neither of them had noticed Hermione's look of concentration. She had been listening for the fun of it, but now that she heard the ridiculousness of their ideas, she decided it was time to get out. Thinking the counter spell hard, she broke free of the spell.

"You _idiots._" she screamed. They paid her no mind, they were engrossed in their own idiocy. "Harry, that won't work," continued Ron, oblivious to the shrieking harpy in the closet with them. "That spells "stud"..."

"Bloody hell, what were you _thinking_?" she screeched, still red as a tomato, "Can't you accept that I don't like him? He's an idiot! …Though less so than you two!"

"Stud?" said Harry disbelievingly. "No, that can't be right..."

"Spell it out for yourself, that's what it says!"

Harry looked up at the ceiling, mouthing the words to himself. "Blimey, it really does spell stud. Wonder how that happened... Huh."

They stood in silence for a second while Hermione filled the silence with the sound of her breathing, which was labored with the task of not ripping the heads off of the two morons in front of her.

"_He's_ the dick?" she said, "He's acting a lot nicer than you two are!" she said, finally catching their attention.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We should have chosen something that didn't spell out stud. We'll try better next time." They both hung their heads.

Hermione threw up her hands in disbelief. "You two are unbelievable." she managed to spit out, and then left the room. "At least Draco is _nice_ to me." she said as she left.

Harry and Ron stood in the broom closet for a moment, a bit upset. "... Did she say Draco?" said Ron, glancing at Harry. "She did," said Harry, "She most certainly did. And she said he was nice to her." Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Their eyes met with understanding. "This is more serious than we thought..."

* * *

Hermione threw open the doors to the Great Hall and stormed in. A few people glanced up, but after the day before, they had become a bit more accustomed to their Head Girl's strange outbursts. She stormed over to the Gryffindor table and flung herself down in a chair. Ginny glanced over at her. She had noticed that the poor Head Girl had been stressed lately, and she wanted to help. 

"Hermione?" she asked tentatively, "Is everything alright?" Hermione met Ginny's eyes with her own. Ginny might as well have asked if Hermione liked the way her hair looked in the morning. "No, everything isn't, Ginny. But it's not your problem." Hermione stirred her bacon with her fork, her anger slowly giving way to a bit of self-pity and sadness.

Ginny reached over and patted her hand. "It'll be okay." she said, though she didn't know _what _would be okay. The redhead was about to ask when a noise stopped her.

"Students!" cried the sharp voice of McGonagall, "February is approaching, and almost upon us. I realize that most of you are caught up in your homework and tests, as well as midterms and essays, but let us take the time to acknowledge a particular event. St. Valentine's Day is coming." A few whoops from some of the first years, but silence otherwise. McGonagall cleared her throat, and continued, "The staff has decided that you students need a break. Thus, we have scheduled a dance for this celebrated event. We have voted on the name, and have come up with "Cupid's Love Dance"." She smiled at the students, a rare occasion.

There was a bit of tittering at the strange name, but the idea of a dance gradually overcame the horrible naming choice. Soon, the Great Hall erupted into chaos.

"I know _exactly_ what to wear."

"Do you think he'll ask me?"

"No, I don't think I'll go. I'll only look like a cow in the clothes I have, and no magic can fix that..."

"But... no... not so soon!"

Prof. McGonagall cut off the talk with a few sparks from her wand. The attention was brought back to the podium, and the murmurs subsided. "Oh, and one more thing," she said, "Our newest class will be performing at the Cupid's Love Dance. Our very own singing duo, and Head Boy and Head Girl... Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

The Great Hall fell into shock. The Head Boy and Girl _sang?_ Together? It was preposterous.

Hermione's jaw was wide open when the gossip began.

"I hear they sleep in the same bed."

"I knew it all along, you could tell by the way they act together,"

"Ugh, I hear she sucks at singing."

Hermione's head whirled with the whispers, and she looked up unconsciously to meet Malfoy's eyes. He was looking back at her, with a hint of... was it concern in his eyes? Hermione blinked, and it was gone. His eyes were the steely gray that they always were, and he was the same old Malfoy.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore the noise. _Still the same Malfoy. Still the same, just the same old Draco._ Her eyes flew open with the unconscious use of his given name.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

A/N: So sorry that this took so long (Damn, I seem to be saying that a lot), but if you didn't know, my computer terminated... and it took this chapter with it. (it had been completed, and a lot better than this one) I got a better beta (not too hard, since I didn't have one before, but...), and she's my bud. Thank you so much, CC, for catching my evil little mistakes. (I hate grammar)

Anyhow, I'll update sooner this time, and in the meantime... enjoy!

Su-Su


	8. Chapter 8

**Moonlight Serenade Ch. 8  
**

After the fiasco in the Great Hall, it was all Hermione could manage to walk back to her room and lie down on the floor. She didn't even manage to make it to her bed, she was so mentally and physically tired. The cold stone of her floor woke her up a little, and stopped the taunting comments that had been running through her head on a continuous loop.

She tried to scream into the cold floor, but her cry of "no" came out like a muffled groan. She rolled over onto her back and closed her door with a flick of her wand, locking it as well. She didn't need... him walking in on her. Hermione got up, and sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow. It was bad enough that the Grand Hall thought she and Draco were sleeping together, but now she was singing with him _and_ sleeping with him? Hermione winced, both at the use of his first name --again-- and at the reaction she would get tomorrow. Actually, the day wasn't over yet... it had barely begun.

An owl flew up to her window, pecking at the glass. She wearily reached over to flip open the latch. The brown owl dropped a letter in her lap, ate a few of the pellets on her windowsill and flew off. Hermione looked down at the letter, and cautiously opened the seal. It was from McGonagall, as usual, and she was apologizing for the abrupt announcement. Hermione threw the letter on the ground and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with mixed feelings. The Headmistress had also said something about excusing her from her classes for the day, but Hermione knew that she needed to catch up on her schoolwork. Her misery could wait till later. She sat up and picked up her bag. She stood there for a moment, patting down her curls and breathing deeply. She could handle this.

She knew she could.

As Hermione went from class to class over the day, she noticed whispers and stares when she walked by. She tried to ignore it, but it got even worse when she and Draco happened to be walking in the same direction --it didn't occur to her that they had the singing class next--. The whispers got louder, and she even heard one girl say, "How come _she_ gets him? It's not fair!" Hermione glanced back to see who it was, but she only caught a glimpse of a black haired girl walking away with a group of her friends.

Draco attempted to talk to her, but she waved him off by walking faster. She couldn't deal with him, whether it was sympathy, pity or jokes that fell out of that perfect mouth of his. It had been a long day, and thankfully, it was almost over. Hermione couldn't even begin to stomach the idea of talking with Ron or Harry. The thought of confronting her best friends about their earlier encounter made her sad, and a bit angry.

She reached the doorway to the room, and glanced behind her. Thankfully, none of the girls she had dubbed the "DFGs" (Draco FanGirls) had followed her. Draco, surprisingly, wasn't behind her either, which was a bit strange. She shook her head, and opened the door. To her surprise, there was music already floating in the air.

Curious, she looked around, but saw nothing. She only heard the sweet melody to Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin --a muggle band her father loved--. Hermione looked around, but no one was on the stage. Strangely enough, it wasn't piano music, either.

It was guitar, and electric, at that.

She walked inside, carefully placing her bag near the door. Hermione followed the music to the recording room, where she saw a strange sight... Draco Malfoy himself, playing the guitar on one of the stools with headphones on his ears. She wondered why she could hear it, because usually the booths were soundproof. Then she saw that the door was ajar.

He began to croon the lyrics into the circle shaped microphone, his eyes half-lidded. Hermione was paralyzed by his voice, and the sounds he was making. Had she known he could play guitar?

However, it didn't really matter at the moment. All that she could hear or see was filled with Draco. She walked forward, and listened carefully, watching his fingers intently. He wasn't always this calm, was he? At least, she hadn't seen him like this... ever.

The song went on for a good five or six minutes, until he spun off into the ending, singing softly and trailing off. Draco took off his headphones and stood up, hanging the red electric guitar on a hook in the booth. He turned and yawned, stretching a bit. He wasn't wearing his robes, so Hermione could clearly see his pale stomach below his shirt --it had ridden up-- and the thin trail of hair that led down into a region that she didn't want to think about. Even though she had seen him shirtless --had touched him shirtless-- it was still a bit of a shock.

_He reminds me of a fallen angel. So perfect, yet deeply flawed._ Hermione gazed at him until he surprised her by looking straight at her. "Hermione?" he said in confusion. "I mean, Granger, what're you doing here..." Hermione's eyes widened at his use of _her _given name. He seemed to realize his gaffe, and he blushed a bit. "What, surprised I can play the guitar _and_ sing? I told you, I have many talents." He walked out of the booth, and brushed by her to go into the auditorium.

Hermione composed herself and followed close behind. "How long?"

"Eh, only for about four years. My father used to play, and he gave me his old guitar." Hermione made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. "Lucius Malfoy played electric guitar?" she said in disbelief. Draco shook his head as he riffled through his bag. "Actually, it was mostly bass. He played in a band. I have a picture, somewhere... he had really long hair, though." Hermione's eyes bulged, and she cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you've heard of them... Or perhaps not, they weren't very popular with Muggles." Hermione stopped short at the use of the word 'muggle'. He hadn't called her a Mudblood. Usually, he'd take any opportunity that involved 'her type of people' and use it to insult her. Instead, he was actually making conversation. How strange.

"They were called The Forsworn. They split up a long time ago, but some of their songs were still popular... Grandfather used to _hate_ it that father played with them. Threatened to disown him." Draco continued, but Hermione wasn't listening. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been the bassist for The Forsworn? This was too much information to take in for the poor girl.

"The Forsworn? Are you _sure_??" Hermione managed to squeak out. Ginny had given her a few CDs of the band. She probably hadn't know that Lucius Malfoy was their bass player... "Isn't this some great scandal or something?"

Draco shrugged as he continued to look through his bag. "Nah, he went by some fake name, and wore sunglasses 24/7. His name was--"

"Stone Rockwald." finished Hermione. "Your dad is Stone Rockwald? They don't look at _all_ alike."

"Yeah, well, he had some magical help, to say the least." Draco yawned, as if the whole topic bored him to tears. "Shall we sing?" He met her eyes, and smirked. He had successfully diverted her attention, and made her think about something else other than her earlier humiliation. "Professor Finn isn't here till four, so we have time."

Hermione nodded, still a bit dazed. He was good at distracting her, she realized. One of his many talents, once again. "Um, sure... What do you want to sing?"

"Something out of memory... Perhaps you play piano and _I_ sing this time? Or would that be too hard for you... After all, it must be terribly hard to live up to my amazing playing." he said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. Here was the old Malfoy, annoying, self confident and handsome. _Ack, no, not handsome..._

_"_How about some Three Days Grace?" he said, lying down on the stage. He tapped his throat with his wand and muttered a spell. When he spoke next, it sounded triple the volume. "You know the song (I Hate) Everything About You?" He yawned, rolling over to meet her eyes. Hermione blinked, and sat down on the piano. "Um... sure, I'll try and play the melody line. There isn't much piano in that song."

Draco nodded, and leaned back once more. His eyes fluttered close, and Hermione couldn't help thinking about Michelangelo's David. Good God, he was perfect. Her fingers hovered over the piano, and she began to play, fumbling a bit till she hit her stride. She waited for Draco to come in, patiently playing and replaying the opening bit. _  
_

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it..."

He paused, and his eyes shot open. Hermione watched him, letting the piano fade out till he came in again,

"_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it ..."

He paused once more, tapping his foot on the floor.

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you..." 

He trailed off, his voice surprisingly harsh on this song. Hermione faltered on the piano, and she struck a discordant note on the keys. He looked over at her, for once expressionless and silent. Hermione got up and turned around, hiding her flushed cheeks. God, every day was like this... it felt like deja vu again and again. When would it stop? Singing with him was just so... filled with strange energy. She felt uncomfortable.

"Um... the class is over, and Professor Finn isn't here. I'm leaving for dinner." she said in a hushed tone, not looking back at him. She walked over to her bag and picked it up. "Hey, Hermione..." said Draco softly.

Hermione glanced back, startled. "Wait for me, I'm coming." He went to pick up his bag. "No, you can't, it'll only encourage nasty rumors." said Hermione, looking away and heading out the door.

"Hey, wait." said Draco, catching up with her and stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "What if I don't care? What if I want rumors?" His gaze was steady, holding hers with an undeniable force. Hermione was trapped, caught like a deer in the headlights. He turned so he was facing her, their bodies mere centimeters apart. "So... do you really care, Granger? Do you?" His entire demeanor challenged her, with the use of her last name, and the proximity of their bodies. His hand slowly slipped around her waist, tugging her till they were pressed against each other. His other hand came up till it rested on the side of her face.

_Oh my god, oh my god..._ Draco Malfoy was going to kiss her. Draco Malfoy was getting closer... What was she going to do??

His face got closer to hers till she could feel his breath on her face. Her lips parted unconsciously, and her eyes fluttered closed. "I knew you didn't really care, Granger..." he whispered in her ear. Then, suddenly, she found herself bereft of Draco's touch. Her eyes opened, and he was standing in front of her with a smirk. "Now, walk with me to the Great Hall."

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. _He didn't kiss me he didn't kiss me he didn't kiss me... _Her thoughts whirled, and the scent of some spicy aftershave filled her senses. "Malfoy!" she hissed, glaring at him.

"What? I just proved you didn't care about the rumors. Did you want me to... kiss you?" His eyes were wide with innocence, but she detected the telltale signs of amusement; a quirk at the corner of his mouth, and his entire manner. "Oh... you... oh... never mind." She gave up, sighing deeply. Her face was very red, and she looked thoroughly defeated.

She heard Draco whisper something, and she glanced at him. "What was that?" she said, raising a brow. "Oh, nothing, just... maybe some other time, Granger."

Hermione was staggered. "Maybe some other time? What does that mean?" Draco yawned, and began walking to the Great Hall. "Eh, you heard me. Figure it out."

_Wait... did he mean he _said_ maybe some other time to the whole 'wanting him to kiss me' thing, or did he mean maybe some other time he would tell me what he said??_ Hermione rubbed her temples, and shook her head.

She'd figure it out some other time. Right now, she was hungry. So she followed Draco to the Great Hall, keeping a respectful distance of about ten feet between them. Just in case any DFGs were lying in wait, she didn't want to give them the wrong idea.

There was nothing going on between them... nothing.

But, as Hermione remembered the way she had submitted to his hands on her, his face near hers, and almost let him kiss her... It was a bit harder to believe than it had been.

* * *

A/N: w00t. Another chapter, yay! Thanks again to shortie4life, my beta. This was a longer chapter than usual, if I'm not mistaken. Eh, maybe I am. Ah well. I'm bad, aren't I, though... I deprived Hermione of a kiss. TT-TT I feel bad already. See you next chapter, and thank you to all my reviewers!

Su-Su


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione did _not_ walk to the Great Hall with the snot. He thought he could just… just… tease her like that? No, no sir. She walked to the Hall alone, fuming all the way.

Hermione ate dinner by herself, empty seats all around her. Apparently, the girls at the Gryffindor table had decided to steadfastly ignore her.

"I guess more people loved Draco than I thought," she mumbled to herself when she caught yet another death glare aimed at her. Suffice to say, if looks could kill, she would be long gone.

The full weight of the past days crashed on Hermione's shoulders, and she ate in silence, brooding about her fallout with Harry and Ron. She could see them from where she was eating, for they kept obtrusively flashing glances at her.

She debated about staring back, but knew that it couldn't come to any good. She sighed as she reached for another bit of ham, but before she could, it vanished, turning into a custard pie before her eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes and huffed to herself. It didn't help her attitude that Draco was silently laughing at her from over at the Slytherin table. Oh, dear lord, she was going to kill him. Stab him in his sleep. Cut off all that bloody fine hair he had, and stuff it down his perfect throat.

This brought a grim smile to her lips, and she laughed without any humor. She didn't want any dessert, so she soon got up and left the table. She heard a faint call from Harry to come back, but she ignored it. If they wanted to apologize for acting like buffoons, they could come get her. They knew where she slept.

Hermione walked down the halls in a reverie of self-imposed quiet. She looked up, fully expecting to see a giant rain cloud above her, ready to start the deluge. However, nothing was above save a bright light. She squinted her eyes and started walking again, the lines of a song from a Muggle children show going through her head…

_"I'm just a little black rain-cloud, hovering over the honey tree…."_

Thank goodness the day was about to end. She didn't think she could take much longer of this misery. Maybe it was because she and her best friends weren't talking. Perhaps it was because she had to get up and sing in front of the whole school. Nah, those weren't the things. She knew, deep down, that what she was feeling was a sort of… rejection.

Draco hadn't kissed her, the cocky bastard.

It was silly, she knew that. He had just been teasing, or something. But still, why hadn't he kissed her? Wasn't Hermione Granger kissable? Her mood was getting blacker and blacker.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, ready to run if it was Draco. She heaved a sigh of relief; it was only Ginny.

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Ginny, an expression of worry on her kind face. Hermione smiled at her friend, but it was a weary one. Though it was good to see her, Hermione would rather have been sleeping just then.

"Eh, not really, Gin."

"Well then, what's the matter?" Ginny cocked her head slightly to the side, and came closer to Hermione. "You can trust me, you know that…" She half-hugged her friend, and smiled warmly.

Hermione sighed. So many things were going wrong lately; she didn't know where to start. "I guess… well…" She cleared her throat, and began again. "Ginny, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Harry?"

"Of course not, Hermione; we're friends."

Hermione half-nodded to herself, she was still a bit worried about speaking her fears aloud. "Well, you know those rumors…" she began, and proceeded to tell Ginny the whole story; from admitting her growing 'attraction' to the Head Boy, and to their almost-kiss. When she finally finished, she glanced at her friend anxiously, wringing her hands in the silence. "Well…?"

Ginny met Hermione's eyes, and Hermione inwardly sighed in relief. Her friend's eyes were twinkling madly, and Hermione could tell that a speech was coming up…

"Oh my God, Hermione! You like Malfoy!? I can't believe it! I just… I can't believe it! Does he like you? Are you going to go out with him? I am going to just KILL him for not kissing you, I really am, I really will—"

"Ginny," interrupted Hermione, trying to cut off her friend's crazy antics. It was obvious that Ginny was excited, but still… People could hear. They were still in the corridor, after all… "Shh, yes, it's amazing, I know…" Her tone did not say that she thought it was amazing at all. "Remember, nobody else knows!" Hermione said anxiously, but Ginny was still going.

"—I mean, I guess you could say he was even cruel not to give you that kiss! You must feel horrible! I mean, that's why you're down, right? Because he didn't kiss you? Hermione, you have got to get that kiss from him. Put him under your control! Show him what a REAL woman is—"

"Ginny," said Hermione flatly, covering the younger girl's mouth with her hand. "Silence, please." Hermione carefully lifted her palm away, indicating with her other hand for silence.

"Okay, Ginny… What do you suggest I do?"

Ginny's face transformed with a mischievous smile. "Oh, I know exactly what to do… Listen closely, my friend…"

* * *

A while later, Hermione stepped into her room, smiling broadly. She sat on her bed and changed out of her school uniform, and into one of her spring dresses. It didn't matter that it was still winter; she was feeling sly and confident. She couldn't wait to execute the brilliant plan that Ginny had helped her concoct.

She slipped the dress over her head, relishing the feel of silk. It was a pretty dress; it was simple and free. It cinched in a bit at the waist, and then fell straight down to about mid-thigh. The cut of the dress wasn't too low, but it was much lower than the neck high shirts that consisted of Hogwarts' uniform.

She smoothed the spring-green dress down, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She almost felt… pretty. Her reflection blushed, and she fingered the flimsy strap of the dress. It was missing something. Hermione turned around and rummaged in her dresser drawers until she found what she was looking for. She made a noise of exclamation as she held up the necklace; it was just what the ensemble needed. She hummed to herself as she looked at the necklace. It was shaped like a small green flower, just barely budding. The center shone in the light; it was a very small diamond. Her mother had given it to her for her 16th birthday.

She walked out of her private room and into the one she and Draco shared. Hermione sat down on the couch with a thump, and attempted to move her mass of hair aside so she could fasten the necklace in place.

"Allow me."

She jumped when she heard the voice from behind her, and when she turned around, there was Draco. Her stomach flew up in her throat at his appearance. He was wearing an old pair of blue jeans, or so it seemed. For all she knew, it was a pair of those expensive jeans where the rips were pre-made. However, it was what he was wearing up top that made her fight to stop the gasp from making its way out of her throat. The simple button-up shirt he was casually wearing was _not_ buttoned, but was completely open. For the second time in the past 48 hours, Hermione found herself staring at Draco's abs.

She composed herself frantically as he came closer, and she caught a whiff of his cologne; it was cool and spicy at the same time, and smelled expensive. _Just like him…_

She stood up faster than the eye could track and presented her back to him. Hermione passed the necklace behind her, hoping that he couldn't see her trembling fingers. She closed her eyes tightly when his hand brushed hers to take the flimsy piece of jewelry out of her palms. Hermione tried to collect her frayed wits as she brushed her hair to the side. God, she could feel his gaze burning into her back…

The hot warmth of his breath on her neck was distracting her, but she bit her lip and waited. Hermione couldn't help but exhale a bit louder than usual when he came _far _closer than was necessary; she could feel his skin on her back. She glanced down at his pale hands when they slowly brought the necklace around her neck, and swallowed when he finally fastened the thing. Draco patted her neck with one obscenely tantalizing hand, and then gently turned her around. "The proper phrase is 'thank you'… Hermione." He practically breathed her first name, and she found that her head was whirling.

"Thank you…" she finally managed to say, and thankfully, her voice did not waver. "Now," she said, collecting herself once more and straightening, "I came out here to invite you to play a little game." Hermione smiled inwardly as she felt the heady rush of her earlier confidence come rushing back. "I suppose you know how to play war?" It was usually a Muggle game, but still, there was a chance he knew the card game.

Draco's smile mirrored her own; but it was slower, and it showed years' worth of experience with self confidence. "I do, I used to play it with my cousins. Care to play?" he asked, still smiling that devilish smile.

"Why yes, I do care to. However… I suggest that we have stakes. If I win, I get to ask you to do anything. If you win, you get to ask me to do anything. Deal?"

Draco's smile widened, if possible. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand to shake. Hermione took a step forward and shook it firmly, but before she could pull it out of his grasp, he brought it up to his lips and grazed a kiss over her hand. Her confidence faltered, along with her heartbeat, but she kept on. "Shall we?" she continued, gesturing to the small table in the middle of the room.

Draco nodded and released her hand. He sat down on one of the chairs, and waited for her to sit across from him. She quickly drew the deck of cards out from underneath the chair, not looking to see if he was appreciating this "new" Hermione. After all, he hadn't commented on her dress… She shrugged this off, and quickly dealt out the cards.

The game started out slow, with a few mistakes made by both of them. However, it soon began to get heated, with both of them laying down cards faster and faster, leaning further and further over the table. Finally, Hermione had almost all the cards. She smiled to herself and glanced at Draco, but his face told her nothing. He only had a few cards left. She fully expected to win, but suddenly… he started to gain back some cards. First a few. Then a few more. Then, only five minutes later, Hermione found herself with two cards left. She was almost going into full panic mode. This wasn't the way the plan was supposed to work!

She laid down her last cards, and with them, her confidence evaporated. A two and a three. Wonderful. She sat up, her screeching chair the only noise in the room. "Well, you won," she said softly. "What do you want?"

She looked up and met Draco's eyes. Hermione quickly averted her own eyes, and began to back away. "Never mind, you can collect on the bet tomorrow." She quickly began to backtrack, and silently berated herself on ever thinking that the plan would work.

"Hermione," said Draco, but Hermione wouldn't let him talk.

"No," she said, beginning to get angry, "Draco, I can't do this. All my life at Hogwarts I've hated you. All my friends have, too. You've been mean to me, called me a Mudblood, and obviously, you hate me, too. Now, this year of all years, I see this… different side of you?" She paused, and gradually, her anger subsided into sadness. "I don't get it… If you were kind, you wouldn't have been such a tease when you tried to kiss me." She sniffed loudly, and to her despair and anguish, there were tears welling in her eyes. "And now I like you, and I bet you know that too, huh? And you're probably just going to use it against me." She stopped, a broken sob ripping out of her throat. "You'll never like me, you'll just tease me. I'm not pretty enough for you or something."

Hermione heaved another dry sob and turned to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned violently towards it, ready to incapacitate Draco if that was what it took. The look in his eyes stopped her. She stood still, looking into his eyes as he gently took her other shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, reaching up a finger to brush her tears away. "You're so beautiful to me," he continued, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I meant to tell you the minute I saw you in that dress tonight how beautiful I thought you were. For a minute, I actually thought a goddess had stepped down to earth and graced my room." He stopped rubbing her arms and gently enfolded her in his warm embrace.

Hermione gratefully put her cheek on his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt. Draco thought she was beautiful? Was it really Draco Malfoy saying these beautiful things to her? _Did it really matter?_

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I can't help my nature, Hermione. I'm a shameless flirt." At this, Hermione couldn't help smiling. "But I tease the people who I like… In that sense, I'm just like a naïve 13 year old." He smiled ruefully at her.

"But," he continued, raising a hand to lift up the necklace that dangled from her neck, "I promise… only to flirt with you, if that's what you want."

As an answer, Hermione gently disengaged his hand from her necklace and placed it on the small of her back. She moved her hands up so they wrapped around his shoulders, and lifted her face up to him, eyes closed. She felt his breath exhale over her lips, and then his mouth was on hers, silken smooth, just as she had imagined.

And with that kiss, for a moment, all the problems in the world disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I'm a horrible person. I admit it readily; I suck. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES… Hope the kiss kind of made up for the wait, though. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner, I promise you!! R+R, please, it'll make my day!!

- Su-Su


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_ Harry Potter is not mine. Taking that into consideration, none of the characters belong to me. Only the plot does._

Hermione never wanted the kiss to end. Her lungs disagreed. She broke away to take a breath, only to have him capture her lips again.

It was funny… When she was with Viktor, she'd always been the leader over their trysts. She always had to be the one who led the kisses, who took their relationship to a new level. She'd expected it to be like that with Draco, too.

It was exactly the opposite.

She found herself overwhelmed by his quiet intensity, and the fervent need underneath that calm exterior. Hermione had only seen him come out of his shell two or three times, and every time, it was a little easier to get him out. She found herself relaxing under his grip, only to squeeze him closer. One of the buttons from his shirt was pressing on her lower neck, but she didn't care. She'd just say the indentation was from one of her shirts.

Of course, now that she thought of it, his shirt was probably designer wear, and no one would believe she owned designer items… especially men's designer clothing.

She took a deep breath, her eyes on his flushed lips. Her head was flooded with questions. How often had he done this? Did he usually seduce girls around him? Was she just a fling? Did this mean they were… going out? It was altogether quite confusing, but she managed to slip those questions to the back of her mind… for now.

"Draco," she sighed. She traced his bottom lip with her finger, admiring the feel of it. He gently bit down on the digit, drawing a shiver from deep within Hermione's belly. How could he be so bloody sexy? Did he practice? She supposed he did. Of course, it could be in his genes. That was downright unfair.

"Hermione," he replied softly. She met his eyes hesitantly, unsure of what she would find. They were lighter than she'd ever seen them, no longer troubled skies, but the gray of the sky after the storm has passed… the gray of a new hope.

He reached out to touch her hair, stroking it with reverence. Then, to her surprise -and delight- he buried his head in her neck, planting a chaste kiss on the side of it.

Hermione tried to breathe evenly, but it was no use. He'd probably already felt her pulse jump when he put his face down there, anyway. No use hiding her reaction to his presence.

He sighed, and she fought the urge to jump when his warm breath met her sensitive skin. "I hate to say it," he said ruefully, "but it's getting late."

Hermione's eyes widened. What was this? Draco Malfoy, the epitome of a gentleman? This was new.

"Is it, now," she said dryly, meeting his eyes again when he pulled back.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled at the familiar smirk, and fought the urge to kiss it away. Best not to get carried away, what with all the schoolwork tomorrow… Schoolwork! Her homework!

Hermione winced. She hadn't done a thing for the next day… She had been so caught up, planning with Ginny and all that. Oh well, it could wait. She smiled at Draco again. She was… improving inter-House relations. Yes, that was it. That would be her excuse. Of course, she'd have to work on saying it without a smirk or a blush, so it wouldn't be misconstrued.

She yawned, and found herself slipping forward to rest her head on his chest. It had been a big night, and a tiring one. Draco, saying he thought she was beautiful. Their kiss. Well, kisses. She let her eyes flutter close for a moment, and then pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Sleep with me?" she said, her smile changing to a sincere expression. She was still feeling a bit weird, what with all the fast-paced changes in her emotions.

"Our first kiss, and you already want me in your bed? Blimey, Granger, you move faster than I do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and deftly poked him on the forehead. "You and that mind of yours. We're going to have to clean that up."

Draco smirked, and winked at her. "I like the sound of that…"

"Cleaning?"

"No…" He cleared his throat self-consciously, and continued, "Well, that too, but mostly the ' we' part."

"Oh," she said, glancing over at him, "I like it, too." She then proceeded to grab his hand, causing his smirk to widen.

"What I meant by my previous comment was for you to literally 'sleep' with me. As in, sleeping... in the same bed."

Hermione looked up at Draco, waiting for his reaction. He met her eyes, and bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips. "Anything for the Head Girl."

She smiled, and found herself appreciating his humor. "So…" She trailed off, and glanced at her bedroom, and then the door to his. "My room or yours?"

Draco winced, and she found herself blushing. Could she have picked a more sexual cliché?

"How about my room? You haven't seen it yet, I don't believe."

He was right. She hadn't seen his room. Suddenly, she was overcome with curiosity. Was it going to be all done up in shades of green and silver? Or drab and dark, like he pretended he was? She nodded quickly, and impatiently tugged him along for the foray.

She opened the door, and inside, it was as she had imagined, and more…

The king size bed was to be expected. Well, it was Draco Malfoy, after all. Hermione wouldn't have thought of anything less for his type of people… However, a framed certificate was a surprise. Who knew he really cared about stuff like that? He had a few photos on the wall, some of him with his mother, and a few others with his father in it.

His room did _not_ have too much green in it, though it did have quite a bit of silver. All in all, it was a very nice room. A bit too clean for her taste, though. She was an organized girl, after all, but her room was messier than this.

Draco let go of her hand to go sit on the bed. He promptly began to unbutton his jeans, which made Hermione turn a violent shade of pink. She turned around, and busied herself with his dresser. She opened the top drawer, but it was only underwear and socks. She was tickled to see that most of his socks were embossed with the Slytherin logo.

His second drawer had the uniform staples in it; that was boring. The third drawer held more regular clothes. She pulled out a large button up shirt, and held it out. It was blue-striped, and probably the closest thing she could find that was non-Slytherin. To her dismay, she even found a little Slytherin logo on the inside of the sleeve of the shirt. Did he label _everything_? Maybe it was some insecurity thing.

Still holding the shirt, she turned around, only to find Draco already under the plush covers of his bed. Hermione could see that his shirt was off, but since the covers were up, she could only hope he had his boxers on. He was actually reading a book, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the glasses he had on. They weren't like Harry's, au contraire, these glasses amplified one's sex appeal, not diminished it. Or maybe it only worked that way on Draco. She recognized the book he was reading as one of the many Potions books that were on the recommended reading list. She'd read it before, and had found it quite interesting.

He was so engrossed in his book that she decided it would be okay to change in front of him, just as long as she kept her back to him. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she took off her dress, and slid the shirt over her head. It was unbuttoned, and her mind was so tired that when she finished doing them up, they were off by one slot. She thought of fixing it, but she was too tired to act on it.

When she turned around, Draco was watching her from above his glasses. Apparently his book had been less fascinating than her undressing. He had a slight smile on his face, which was enough to make her blush four different shades of red.

Hermione plopped into bed next to him, careful to keep the shirt pulled down. It was short -of course- so it barely covered her upper thigh. She tucked herself in, and lied down so she was facing Draco. He read for another minute, then tucked a bookmark in and put it away. He looked at her, and took off his glasses very slowly.

"You look like any young man's wildest dream come true."

Hermione blushed, and poked her tongue out at him. "The question is, am I your dream come true?"

He answered her with a long kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. However, he pulled away afterwards, and turned the light off with a flick of his wand.

"I'd continue, but I don't think you'd get too much sleep," he said dryly. She could just make out his face by the light from the corridor, but it was hard.

"I understand," she said, yawning, "There'll be time for that later."

She could see what little light there was reflect off his teeth when he grinned. "True."

She had a strong desire to press up against him, but she settled with holding his hand underneath the covers. With the warm clench of his fingers and his solid presence beside her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione blinked when a ray of light shot in and hit her directly in the eye. Ouch. Normally, she remembered to close her shades. She lifted an arm to stretch, but it was pinned down. Startled, she took a moment to assess her surroundings, and remembered what had happened.

Color rushed into her cheeks, and darkened when she felt the position she and Draco had ended up in. She was curled up against his chest, her arm around his waist. His hand was on her back, and their legs were so mixed up she couldn't tell one from the other. Her head was settled right in the crook of his neck, her forehead flush against the underside of his jaw.

And, to top that off, the shirt she was wearing had hiked up. A lot. She was thankful that she'd woken up first, to say the least. She began to pull away, but when she did, he moved and his other arm around her waist to pull her back. Now they were on their side, her hand pressed against his warm chest. Hermione's face was on fire, and she had never felt more grateful that Draco could not see her.

"Bad idea, bad idea," she whispered to herself frantically. What had she been thinking, sleeping with Draco? Harry and Ron were going to murder her.

"Don't over-analyze this, Hermione," Draco drawled, his eyes still closed.

Hermione blanched. "You're not asleep?"

A smile grew on his face, and his eyes opened halfway. When she saw his eyes flicker down to where the shirt she'd borrowed had ridden up, she blushed furiously and tugged the shirt down further. What kind of girl was she, wearing Draco's shirt to bed?

Oh, and now he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Great. She was glad this was so amusing for him. Hermione carefully extricated herself from him, making sure to let as little of her heated skin touch his as possible.

She stood up and stretched. " Draco, it's late," she said, throwing his own words back at him. " Breakfast has already started." He grunted, and kept his eyes on her. "Get up, get dressed," she said, hands on hips.

"All right, mum," he said, yawning. She gulped when he stretched like a cat, wanting nothing more than to press her lips to that spot underneath his jaw. He caught her gaze, and gave her a look that made her feel he knew what she was thinking. She waved at him, embarrassed, and walked out of his room.

It was hard to think of school-related things when she was… fooling around with Draco. Was it going to be like this forever, this confusion with daily thoughts? She hoped not.

Once she had her uniform on, she grabbed her tie and walked back to Draco's room. He was buttoning up his dress shirt, his sweater vest still on the dresser. She had hers over her arm, but she dropped it on the ground -along with the tie- when she walked up to him.

"Need help?" she murmured in his ear, snaking her arms around his waist. He laughed, and she felt it rumble through her body.

"I don't know, Granger, do I look incapacitated?" She looked him up and down, and, all in all, he looked good enough to eat. "I don't know about that," she whispered, reaching for his tie to toss it where her clothes lay.

He gently propped up her chin, and bent down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she cherished the feel of his smooth lips on hers.

His tongue passed over her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth, and they shared a deep, hot kiss.

When they parted, they were both breathing a bit heavier. "Well," said Hermione, "I do believe it's breakfast time."

He nodded, and reached blindly to grab his tie. She reached to grab hers as well, not really looking at it. She quickly tied it, and pulled the sweater vest over her head, and re-fastened the robe. She checked behind her for Draco, and smiled at him. She headed out the door in front of him, and grabbed her bag on the way out.

The portrait opened easily, letting the both of them crawl out. Hermione stepped out, and dusted off her robes easily. "Ready to-"

She was cut off by the sight of some fourth years that had turned the corner, and were late to the meal, as well. They were standing there, their mouths open. Hermione glanced back at Draco, who seemed perplexed as well. Then, with dawning horror, she noticed the color of the tie around his neck.

She and Draco had accidentally switched ties.

Hermione blanched white, and looked back at the fourth years. "No," she sputtered, moving quickly to remove the Slytherin tie, "It's not what you think!" The fourth years, as one, turned and ran towards the Great Hall, screaming as they went:

"The Head Boy and Girl are _sleeping together!!_"

"They got dressed in the dark!"

"Finally, Draco's gone Gryffindor! I can finally have him in my house!"

Hermione rubbed the heels of her palms against her eyes. Maybe she'd wake up, and this would all be a really weird dream. When she opened her eyes, she was dismayed to find the world still there. She had wanted their relationship to be revealed by them, not by fourth years!

She turned towards Draco, who looked distraught, as well. "Guess we'll have to come out of the closet before we wanted to, huh?" she said weakly.

His only answer was to envelop her in the exact hug that she needed.

_ A/N: Wow. Talk about a long wait. Well, I fail at life, and I hope this kind of made up for it. R+R, as always! _

_ Su-Su_


	11. Chapter 11

_I own no Harry Potter. The plot is mine. Nothing else. _

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione was an idiot. She bit back a curse, and fought off the uncharacteristically strong urge to throttle the small children who had run off with her dignity. Ah, she could see it now – The Daily Prophet, screeching about how Harry Potter's best friend had gone off and shagged his petty school foe. She could see the headlines now - 'SCANDAL AT HOGWARTS – A HORNY PROBLEM'. Thank goodness Rita Skeeter wouldn't be writing the column. Still, this year, Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't send her anything for Christmas. The whole school would paint her as a wanton harlot, and she'd be forced to run before they pinned that scarlet letter on her chest.

Hermione shook her bushy hair, clearing the frantic thoughts from her panicky head. There was no reason to suspect anyone would be really _mad_ at her, after all. She hadn't even committed a crime! In her moment of insecurity, she caught herself reaching out for Draco's hand. She almost stopped herself, but he slipped his hand around hers before she could. "Don't worry," he breathed, "if they get angry, we can just hex them all."

Draco had been right. Sure, the Great Hall was hard, but they lived through it. There had been the usual mutters, and the pointing was almost unbearable, but it was only Hogwarts. The point was, whatever was happening between them was out in the open, for better or for worse. Still, Hermione didn't fancy snogging him in public. Yet.

Harry hadn't come over to talk to her. She'd seen Ron have a sort of fit, where he spluttered and spat until his freckles disappeared under a haze of redness. Harry simply looked worried, and a bit irritated. She pointedly ignored them all throughout breakfast, _even_ when she wanted the kippers, and only he could pass them to her.

Later, she and Draco were talking, on the way to their singing class. She admired his attitude – he was cool, calm, and collected in the face of all the attention he was getting. Hermione, on the other hand, felt her face heat up and her teeth grit whenever someone looked at her the wrong way.

"Do you think we'll have an audience?"

Hermione laughed. "I doubt it – who would want to hear you sing? And besides, they're probably all jealous because we're having fun." She smiled, and walked ahead a little. If she had looked back, she would have seen the expression of tightly controlled apprehension on his face.

"Professor Finn, what are we doing today?"

The squat teacher grinned up at them, but her eyes looked a little glazed over. Hermione had seen that expression before, but from where? She shook the thought away, it was unimportant.

"Sing whatever you like, children." She smiled, her eyes closing. Then, suddenly, they shot open. "Just remember… There is a time limit to everything." She blinked, and then smiled once more. "Have fun!"

Hermione glanced at Draco. "Did that mean anything to you?" He shook his head, smiling a bit. "Of course not." But though his lips grinned, his eyes did not.

Hermione looked around. "What do you want to sing?" she said, still feeling a little awkward around Draco. Sure, she had slept with the guy – literally – but he was still an intimidating, arrogant presence. She shivered when his hand came down on her shoulder. "How about you sing something? I sang last time."

Hermione carefully climbed the steps to the stage, clutching her hands nervously. She'd had quite a few songs stuck in her head lately, but songs that had "bang, bang, shoot em up, yeah!" as part of the lyrics didn't seem like something she wanted to sing. She collected herself, took a deep breath, and sang.

"_Loneliness  
Is more than we'll ever feel  
Blind as you are  
Watching everything  
When we die  
Faith is lost...  
Once again  
Taking hold of all we are_

_[Chorus]__  
Who says we die?  
Before we live  
I promise you walls of grace  
...to carry on  
When we're lost  
..We'll find a way_

_Loneliness  
Or should we say something more?  
Oceans arise  
Washing over me  
Cold company  
Dark shades of harmony  
Chasing the lies no one believes...  
_

_Who says we die?  
Before we live  
I promise you walls of grace  
...to carry on  
When we're lost_

_..We'll find a way"_

Hermione trailed off, looking down at her palms. Why had she chosen a song about loneliness? She didn't miss her friends. Not one bit. She bit her lip, and shuffled her feet. Denial was never her strong suit.

"Very nice, Hermione." Draco met her eyes, and she was startled to see that he wasn't mocking her. He simply looked at her. It was an odd glance – she couldn't place it. Had she surprised him?

"Listen, I wanted to head down to Hogsmeade," Draco said, his smirk back in place. He completely ignored Professor Finn. "Do you want to come with me? Grab a butterbeer, or whatever you Gryffindors enjoy?"

Hermione opened her mouth to object, thinking of all the rules they'd be breaking. What if Professor McGonagall found out? Would she be expelled? But she snapped her jaw shut, and smiled. It was perfectly fine for the Head Girl to let loose once in a while, no? "Let's go," she said, hopping off the stage and steering him towards the door. "Hopefully Professor Finn won't notice."

Draco looked back at the half out-of-it professor, and said nothing, his expression unreadable. "Yes," he said softly, following her, "she won't mind."

* * *

Hermione was laughing too hard to walk properly. "And then… when you told her…" She doubled over, clutching her stomach. Draco watched her, smirking a little. "So I take it you liked going to Hogsmeade, Miss Granger?"

She straightened, and managed to compose herself. "It was quite educational, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded, and guided her through the halls and towards their shared rooms. Hermione leaned on him a little. At first he stiffened, but he soon relaxed. "Thank you, Draco," she said, yawning. "I needed to get out."

"So I can see," he said, stopping on the staircase to help her stand once more. He was about to keep going, but she stopped him. "Listen," she said slowly, "I think that what happened today – you know, what with the school thinking we're shagging the living daylights out of each other- well, it went alright." She smiled drowsily, reaching out for what she thought was his shoulder, but was actually the banister. "It was okay."

Draco grabbed her hand, and smirked. "Well, it's everyone's dream come true to be with me," he murmured softly. "You just happened to have it fulfilled for you."

Hermione looked up at him, her sleepiness evaporating into thin air. "You mean… us… we're… together?" she stuttered, managing to get it out. She cringed at the look Draco gave her.

"You could say so," he said, mentally adding '_you nitwit'._

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, in that case…" She trailed off, and bit her lip.

"Listen…" she continued, squirming a little. "The other day, I found something – just something small, whatever. Anyway, the point is, I wanted you to have it." She forced the cuff links into his hands, closing them around the small trinkets. "They're nothing special, but I thought you might like them."

Draco looked at her. Hermione blushed. He was going to criticize her, again. What was it about him and ruining anything close to a special moment? He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "I don't want to hear that they're a stupid, Muggle-ish thing," she said, smiling a little. "Just take them, Draco."

"I was just going to thank you…" he said, lifting his head haughtily. "They're much better than your usual fashion.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, my father picked them out. Sorry they aren't green." She shoved her hands in her pockets, and walked away. For once, she felt rather pleased with herself.

* * *

Draco watched the bushy-haired witch walk away from him, fingering the small links she'd given him. A small frown creased his pale, otherwise perfect face. He reached for his wand, but before he could, a stabbing pain came from his left arm. He hissed, and rolled up his sleeve to inspect the throbbing Dark Mark. Damn her - he'd told her not to do that. He knew exactly what it meant, and cursed Bellatrix for cutting it so close. A few seconds earlier, and she would have ruined the plan.

His robes whipped around his legs as he stormed through the hallways, looking for the bloody office. Draco barged in without knocking, his gray eyes flashing with anger. "Bella, I told you to wait till later! The mudblood hadn't even left yet."

Professor Finn looked at him, blinking rapidly. "My dear boy, I am not sure who you think you are talk—." She stopped mid-sentence, and began to gag. Draco watched her coldly, taking a step back when she tried to reach for his robes. His instincts told him to help her, _help her_, but the Dark Lord had drilled that out of him long ago. A loud cackle echoed from behind the wall of Professor Finn's office. The wood shivered, as if in fear of the woman lying behind.

Bellatrix Lestrange slipped through the wall like the acrimonious, obedient serpent that she was. Draco had to steel himself from taking a step backwards. Too much wild energy – both Lestranges had issues in control. _"Obliviate!"_ she cried. Professor Finn blinked, and stopped gagging. Draco frowned in distaste.

"Bella, I thought I told you to wait for me." There was no trace of warmth in his voice, not like when he'd been with Hermione. The cool drawl was back, and a hint of a sneer tugged at his lip.

"Silly, silly Draco," the Death Eater said in a sing-song voice. "Thinking that because the Master gives him tasks, he is _important…._" She trailed off, cackling again. Suddenly, her head snapped up, and their eyes met. Before Draco could move, Bellatrix's wand was out, and he was writhing on the floor. She leaned over him, her eyes wild. "Never forget, dear boy, that the Dark Lord gave _me_ power over _you._" She sneered at him, then let him go with a flick. "It's all because you're just a boy," she whispered, walking her fingers over his heaving chest. "The Master just doesn't trust you with something so vital to his plan. And it's taken long enough, Draco." Bella straightened, tossing her haphazard hair to the side. "Any progress with the girl?"

Draco stood up slowly, gritting his teeth so she couldn't see how much pain he was in. "She seems to trust me. Unwitting Gryffindors, and their easy trust. You'd think the girl would think twice about bedding her enemy, but she seems to want to shag me as much as the next girl." He smirked.

"Your mission isn't simply to _woo _her, Draco. The whole point of this little charade is so Harry Potter is without his _best friend._" She jabbed her finger at him for emphasis. "Roony, or whatever the other one's name is, doesn't matter. But this witch, she has power. And that," she hissed, "is why you must separate them. Make her love you, Draco. Make her trust you more than she trusts her own _friends._" Bellatrix laughed loudly, hopping slightly in place. A wicked gleam was in her eyes – Draco knew that gleam. It was the sign of a narcissistic sadist who would stop at nothing.

"I know, Bella," he drawled. "I'm almost there. I won't displease our Master again." He paused, and surreptitiously moved away from the witch. "Maybe if you'd stop giving me stupid orders, things would move faster! Asking her to _sleep_ with me? I don't cuddle, Bella. It's not my style. A quick shag is quite enough for me."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, and she hissed softly. "It's working though, isn't it? She probably fancies herself in love with you by now." She laughed again, twirling her wand as a villain would his moustache. "I can't control this woman much longer, Draco," she said, sobering a bit. "The Imperius Curse is draining me of my strength." She examined herself in a floor length mirror, as though the effects of the curse had taken a toll on her beauty.

"Yes," said Draco. "So you tell me."

Bellatrix leaned closer, grinning aggressively. "Better move fast, boy. Time's running out." Draco stood silently and looked her in the eyes. No fear. He had no fear.

"I'll check on you soon, Draco. Don't let us down," she called over her shoulder. When he left the room, she was busy with Professor Finn. Poor woman; memory modification was scarring stuff. Draco gritted his teeth at the empathetic thought, walking faster down the halls. He had to shield his mind against such things; what if the Dark Lord attacked him?

Draco stopped right outside the entrance to the room. The cuff links were still in his hand. They felt cool against his skin, a burning cold that didn't disappear. He looked down at them, his expression blank. And then, with a careless motion, he tossed them to the ground. He had his orders, and they were clear. If he didn't obey, it was certain death.

By the time the links clattered noiselessly to the ground, he was already gone.

* * *

A/N – Hey, it's me, know you haven't heard from me in ages. Sorry. Well, good news, my muse is back. I'm going to start on the next chapter right after this goes up. I am on a roll!

Points to any and all who saw that coming. Don't hate me. It's a part of the plot! I hate Draco a little bit, right now, actually.

Songs are – "I Promise You Walls", by Shiny Toy Guns, and a reference to "The City is At War" by Cobra Starship.


End file.
